


Kissing Lessons

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: Advent 2015 [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	Kissing Lessons

“How do you even kiss? Is there like a lesson for it or something?” Lalna flopped down onto the desk, opposite Sjin. Nano had been teasing him all morning, kissing his cheek just a few minutes ago, and the topic was on his poor, confused mind.

“Um I think there’s a class for it, but it’s all booked up…I could give you a private lesson though…?”

“R-Really Sjin? That’d be great! Thank you mate!” Lalna looked at him happily, glad he had such great friends around him.

“Um, um I-I was j-just joking L-lanla buddy…” Sjin chuckled nervously, twirling his near non-existent bum fluff mustache.

“Oh, right…” Lalna trailed off, disappointed. “Its just Nano was teasing me and I thought I’d best be prepared.”

He nodded, understanding his struggle. “I was really nervous too, the first time, but if it’s with the right person, it’s great Just think about how me and Sipsy were.”

Lalna nodded. The two of them had been near-glued at the mouth until their messy separation a few months ago, heart breaking for the whole team of teens.

Sjin had leant forwards, almost by accident, looking into Lalna’s eyes as he pondered his earlier requests. He had had a crush on his friend for while…

“Actually Lal, maybe I should teach you, so you learn from the best.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making the blond blush. “Come ‘ere mate.”

Lalna did as he was bid, leaning across the table with his mouth puckered. In an equally pouty pose Sjin learn forwards, pressing their lips together for a few seconds, trying to ignore the small spark the contact had sent through his body.

Lalna looked almost disappointed that he’d moved away. “Is that all, or is there more to learn…?”

“Well, it’d be a pity not to teach you everything…”

Sjin’s hand moved to cup Lalna’s chin as he pulled him in for a second, then a third kiss, the sparks growing until, when the bell went for the end of lunch, they were both bright red, panting and well versed in the art.


End file.
